The present invention relates to document printing and, more particularly, to a document printer wherein the capability of the printer""s internal controller is enhanced through the addition of a document construction module and through the provision of improved document printing software. The document construction module and the improved printing software enable extraction of appropriate data fields from a data stream transmitted to the printer from a host. Data fields are extracted according to the identity of a specified or designated document data format and the extracted data fields are converted to document data for reproduction on a printed document.
Conventional label printing systems include a thermal or laser printer and a host computer which produces a data stream. The host, e.g., a personal computer, a minicomputer, or a mainframe, must be controlled, configured and/or programmed to communicate properly with the printer. For example, in the printing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,333, issued to Tanaka, a host computer in communication with a printer is controlled so as to transfer only specific types of data to the printer during specified time periods. Similarly, in the printing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,245, issued to Oguri et al., the host is programmed or controlled such that an instruction to change forms is intermittently inserted into the host data stream to cause the printer to produce a new form type. It is also necessary to ensure that the instruction to change forms is one which is recognized by the printer as a change form instruction.
The Standard Register Company of Dayton, Ohio, has introduced LABEL-LINKUP(copyright) as a means of avoiding reprogramming, reconfiguration, control, or other interference with the operations of the host computer and the content of the host data stream. The LABEL-LINKUP(copyright) system requires the connection of a controller comprising a keyboard, monitor, hard drive, etc., between the host and the document printer. Label appearance and printing operations can be changed without modifying the operating characteristics of the host by utilizing the LABEL-LINKUP(copyright) system. However, the LABEL-LINKUP(copyright) controller must remain connected between the host and the printer to continue printing operations and, consequently, a LABEL-LINKUP(copyright) controller must be provided at each printing location.
Accordingly, there is a need for a document printer and a document printing system for producing a variety of document formats from a host originated data stream wherein it is not necessary to control, reconfigure, or reprogram the host system or pass the data stream through a peripheral printing controller.
This need is met by the present invention wherein a document printing system or a document printer are provided. The document printer includes an internal controller positioned within the printer housing and a document construction module. The internal controller is programmed to cause a document format to be designated according to a format command entered at the printer""s user interface. The document construction module, which is in communication with the internal printer controller, stores data enabling the document printer to intercept a host data stream, extract predetermined data fields from the data stream, and convert the extracted data fields to document data.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a document printer is provided comprising a printer housing, a user interface and an internal printer controller positioned within the printer housing. The internal printer controller is programmed to designate a document format according to a format command entered at the user interface. A data stream input port is in communication with the internal printer controller and is operative to receive a data stream. A document construction module is in communication with the internal printer controller. The document construction module enables the internal printer controller to (i) extract predetermined data fields from the data stream according to the designated document format and (ii) convert the extracted data fields to document data. A document data printing mechanism is responsive to the internal printer controller and is operative to print the document data in the designated document format. The format command may comprise a specification of a format identity or a specification of an automatic document format selection mode.
The document construction module may further enable the internal printer controller to (i) identify automatic document selection data within the data stream intercepted at the data stream input port and (ii) designate the document format according to the format command and according to the identified automatic document selection data. A set of automatic document selection data is preferably stored in the document construction module and the document construction module preferably enables the internal printer controller to identify appropriate automatic document selection data by comparing the set of stored automatic document selection data with the data stream. The stored automatic document selection data preferably comprises at least one unique string identifier and a positional marker corresponding to the location of the unique string identifier within the data stream.
A plurality of document formats are preferably stored in respective document format files in the document construction module and one of the plurality of document formats comprises the designated document format. The document construction module may further enable the internal printer controller to convert the extracted data fields to the document data by merging the extracted data fields into a document format file. The document construction module is preferably positioned within the printer housing.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a document printing system is provided comprising a document printer including a printer housing, a user interface, an internal printer controller positioned within the printer housing and programmed to designate a document format according to a format command entered at the user interface, a document construction module in communication with the internal printer controller, a data stream input port in communication with the internal printer controller and operative to receive a data stream, a peripheral communications port, and a document data printing mechanism operative to print at least a portion of the data stream in the designated document format. Further, a file transfer device is coupled to the peripheral communications port and is operative to download files to the document construction module.
The document printing system may further comprise a host system coupled to the data stream input port. The host system is operative to generate the data stream. The file transfer device may be further operative to compress the downloaded files and upload files from the document construction module to the file transfer device. The file transfer device may also be operative to convert downloaded files to a language recognized by the document construction module and convert uploaded files to a language recognized by the file transfer device. The transferred files may comprise document format files or automatic document selection data files.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a document printer and a document printing system wherein a data stream generated by a peripheral device and containing data to be printed on a document in a specific format can be transferred directly to the printer and need not be passed through a peripheral printing controller.